This application incorporates by reference Taiwanese application Serial No. 89206410, Filed Apr. 1, 2000.
1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a holder, and more particularly to a holder for protecting a palmtop.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, the development of personal computers tends towards the minimization of both design and components. Increasing intelligence is also of high demand. Therefore the development of palmtops, such as personal digital assistants (PDAs), is becoming an important aspect in the progress of informational technology.
The main differences between a PDA and an ordinary personal computer are that the PDA has a special interface (e.g. the handwriting input), handwriting recognition technology, the ability of wireless communication (e.g. sound and data transmission), and portability. Therefore, the PDA can satisfy individual computing needs without the limitation of time and location.
However, because of its portability, protection of the PDA is an important issue. Conventionally, a holder U is used to both provide protection and expanded functionality for the PDA. Although this provides adequate protection, it has the disadvantage of being fixed to the PDA, making its removal difficult.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide an improved holder for protecting a palmtop, for example, a PDA. The protected device in the holder can be easily removed and, when removed, automatically powered down.
The invention achieves the above-identified objects by providing a new holder for protecting a palmtop, which includes an activation button. The palmtop will be shut down the moment the activation button is depressed down and the palmtop can then be removed from the holder by pushing the device forward. The activation button includes an embossment, a boss, a contact point, and a trigger. The embossment connects with the palmtop tightly before the activation button is depressed while the boss is a convenience for the user to depress the activation button. When the activation button is depressed, the contact point will touch the trigger and force the palmtop to shut down.